Secrets Of The Chat Room
by Miyako Mizuki
Summary: Cross Academy gets a Chat Room. Screen name mysteries, confusing feelings, and lost and somewhat OOC characters ensue. Suck at summaries, sorry. There aren't enough chat room stories on this fandom. This is my take.
1. Chapter 1

Yes. I know. Many other things I could be doing right now such as UPDATING MY OLD STORIES and wutever. But guess what! Imma slacker. And this plot bunny has been pestering me.

There are only a few of these on this fandom, so I decided to add my share. Nowhere near as good as CrossAcademy by (insert author name here), which you should read. But hey, we can't all be authoress goddesses. I prefer to write angst and drama anywaiz.

**Things you should know:**

**When someone enters a chat room, they cannot view the messages that were posted before they arrived.**

**None of the characters have their actual name for a screen name, but all will soon be revealed.**

**I didn't use any normal honorifics (-sama excluded). Deal. And I know that normally people would use abbreviations and such, but I couldn't imagine the Night Class-ers doing that. Sorry.**

**This is confusing. Stick with it tho. Maybe it's a one shot. Maybe more than that.**

Here we go.

**Welcome to The Chat Room! This is available to all Night Class and Day Class students. Please refrain from giving away CERTAIN PERSONAL INFORMATION. Thank you.**

**:Realization: has entered the room.**

**:Realization:**- Hi. Anyone else there?

**Pocky1**- Here.

**Pocky2**- Also present.

**:Realization:**- Hello. NC or DC?

**Pocky2**- Night Class.

**Pocky1**- Same.

**Pocky2**- Can you guess who we are?

**:Realization:**- Shiki? Rima?

**Pocky1**- How'd ya guess?

**:Realization:**- You two have an addiction to that stuff. Pocky, that is. Wasn't hard.

**Pocky2**- And you are?

**:Realization:**- Day Class. Obviously. Guess my name?

**Pocky1**- Yuuki. The only one who doesn't obsessively fawn over us.

**:Realization:**- Aw, that was almost too easy. *pout* I may fool the next person, though…

**Pocky1**- Rima?

**Pocky2**- Yes?

**Pocky1**- Where is Ichijo? I thought he would be back…? *head scratch*

**Pocky2**- He is. Hold on.

**Pocky2 has left the room.**

**--**

**SomewhatInCharge has entered the room.**

**Pocky2 has entered the room.**

**SomewhatInCharge**- Hello all. Who else is here?

**Pocky2**- Rima.

**Pocky1**- Shiki.

**SomewhatInCharge**- Ichijo.

**:Realization:**- OMG NIGHT CLASS STUDENTS!!!!! *swoon*

**Pocky2**- *rolls eyes*

**Pocky1**- It's Yuuki, Ichijo. She's trying to confuse you.

**:Realization:**- Screw you, Shiki. *pout*

**SomewhatInCharge**- You had me going, Yuuki. *laughs*

**:Realization:**- That sounded a tad perverted, Ichijo. *sweatdrop*

**Pocky1**- Just…

**Pocky2**- A tad…

**SomewhatInCharge**- *nervous laugh*

**:Realization:**- Ooooh, brb!!!!

**:Realization: has left the room.**

**Pocky1**- brb…?

**:Realization: has entered the room.**

**Amethyst has entered the room.**

**Pocky2-** *busts up laughing*

**Pocky1**- Who….hahahha….is Amethyst?

**Amethyst**- What the he!!, Yuuki?

**SomewhatInCharge**- Oh, that is NOT Zero, the bad boy of the Day Class, is it? AHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**Amethyst**- Yuuki, I will KILL you VIOLENTLY.

**:Realization:**- WHY?!!?!??! I was trying to HELP!!!! *innocent look*

**Amethyst**- Yes, you certainly helped, MORON!!!

**SomewhatInCharge**- What did she do?

**Amethyst**- She created this account for me. Based on my freaking eye color. The Chairman won't let me change it. *throws something across the room*

**SomewhatInCharge**- Okay, I see your point. The name IS embarrassing. But also, normally, wouldn't you swear her up and down?

**Amethyst**- Trying to get on Chairman's good side. Yuuki will tell him, I guess.

**SomewhatInCharge**- Hmm.

**Pocky1**- Sorry, Shiki and I had to go get something. But now we have to log out, we have a photo shoot at 5.

**SomewhatInCharge**- Okay. Bye! *wave*

**:Realization:**- *waves as well*

**Amethyst**- Wait a minute, who was in here?

**:Realization:**- Shiki (Pocky1), Rima (Pocky2), Ichijo (SomewhatInCharge), and me!

**Amethyst**- The freaking Night Class???????? Takuma, the prior convo never happened.

**SomewhatInCharge**- *laugh*

**Amethyst**- *head/desk*

**SomewhatInCharge**- Yuuki, what's with your name?

**:Realization:**- W-what's with y-yours?

**SomewhatInCharge**- Uh, I'm VP of the Night Class. Therefore, Somewhat In Charge. But what about you?

**:Realization:**- Uh….let's say I….realized a few things. *laughing to herself*

**Amethyst**- Oh, YOU get off lucky.

**Giggles has entered the room.**

**Squeals has entered the room.**

**Lovely has entered the room.**

**Giggles-** HI ALL!!!

**Squeals**- Yea!!! Hiya!!!

**Lovely**- Would you two shut up?

**Giggles**- Aw, come on!

**Squeals**- Have some fun!

**Lovely**- I refuse to make a fool of myself. There could be Night Class students here!

**Giggles**-…

**Squeals**-…

**Lovely**-………

**Giggles has left the room.**

**Squeals has left the room.**

**Lovely has left the room.**

**SomewhatInCharge- **Fangirls….*shudder*

**Amethyst**- Stupid chicks…

**:Realization:**- How do you know?

**Amethyst**- *stare*

**:Realization:**- Yea, I knew too.

**SomewhatInCharge**- Hmm, I wonder who else has an account on here…

**Denial has entered the room**.

**:Realization:**- I-I-I didn't think you would use that as your screen name.

**Denial**- It fits, ne?

**:Realization:**- …

**Denial**- Hello, to you as well, Yuuki. Ichijo. Kiryuu.

**SomewhatInCharge**- …Who are you?

**Amethyst**- How do you know it's us?

**Denial**- Please. Give me some credit. SomewhatInCharge= Vice President. Amethyst= Eye color. Not that I would know. :Realization:= …*laughs*

**SomewhatInCharge**- Okaaaaaaay. Night Class or Day Class?

**Denial**- Night Class. Naturally.

**Amethyst**- Rank?

**Denial**- For me to know and you to….possibly…find out.

**:Realization:**- Why keep your name a secret when you know ours? *playing along*

**Denial**- All part of the game.

**Amethyst**- Wait. Yuuki, you know who he/she is?

**:Realization:**- Yes. I'm surprised you don't.

**SomewhatInCharge**- Well, tell us!

**:Realization:-** I don't think HE wants me too.

**Amethyst**- A guy, huh?

**Denial**- More of one than you'll ever be.

**Amethyst**- So you think you can just march right up here and tell me off?!?!?

**Denial**- Yes.

**SomewhatInCharge**- Wait a second. Night Class, smug, good with "games", a significant rank, hates Zero with a passion…

**:Realization:**- Passion…

**Denial**- *glares at :Realization:*

**SomewhatInCharge**- I was going to same Kaname-sama, but he wouldn't glare at Yuuki. But no one else fits. Are you Kaname-sama?

**Denial**- Maybe. Maybe not.

**SomewhatInCharge**- Oops, gotta go. Have an essay due before class starts. This isn't over, Denial. But if you are Kaname-sama…sorry.

**SomewhatInCharge has left the room.**

**Amethyst**- Tell me or I'll kill you.

**Denial**- I get those threats rather often, ne, Kiryuu?

**Amethyst**- Now I KNOW you are Kuran. I can feel the hatred in my veins.

**Denial**- Oh, pumping with my blood?

**Amethyst**- AH!!!! NOW I REALLY WILL KILL YOUR PUREBLOOD A--!!!!!

**:Realization:**- I'll be going…

**:Realization: has left the room.**

**Denial**- Okay, now that Yuuki has take her leave, there is something I'll tell you.

**Amethyst**- WHAT?1?!?!?

**Denia**l- I'm not Kuran.

**Amethyst**- THEN WHO THE F--- ARE YOU?!?!!?

**Denial**- Kaname.

**Denial has left the room.**

**Amethyst- **WHAT THE HE!! DOES THAT MEAN?!!?!?

**Amethyst has left the room**.

To continue or not to continue…?

I want reviews like my mother wants a normal child.

Peace, Love, and Amethyst 3,

~Miyako Mizuki


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! This story is more of my story for when I am not currently writing anything else. I was recently attacked by plot bunnies for a YGO fanfic, so that shall be up soon. I am cleaning off my profile. IF THERE IS SOMETHING ON IT YOU WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING, I NEED A NOTIFICATION.**

**Thank you. On with the chats.**

**~RAWRIAMALINE~**

**:Realization: has entered the room.**

**Denial- **Finally. You were supposed to be here an hour ago.

**:Realization:**- Got caught up in homwrok.

**:Realization:**- *homework

**Denial**- Oh. That's fine.

**:Realization:**- You said you wanted to talk…?

**Denial**- Yes. Why do you think….what you think?

**:Realization:**- Because I can tell. I'm a girl. I know these things!

**Denial**- Then you might want to get your…senses…checked, because I think that if I was in love with someone, I would be the first to know.

**:Realization:**- Actually, people can fall in love without knowing. They can also mistake their feelings, though. I thought I loved you romantically, but I realized it was just brotherly.

**Denial**- Thank you for being so understanding about that. I'm sorry I made you my lover under false pretenses, but it was the only way.

**:Realization:**- No, it's fine, Kaname-sama. Trust me. You are still my brother and I still love you. *(A/N: Yuuki has been discovered as Kaname's brother, but they stayed at Cross Academy because…they can. So there.)

**Denial**- That is not admitting that I like…this person.

**:Realization:**- Uh huh.

**Denial**- Why are girls so stubborn?

**:Realization:**- Because we can be.

**RulerOvahYou has entered the room.**

**RulerOvahYou- **Hello all. Anyone else there?

**:Realization:**- Here.

**RulerOvahYou**- And you are…?

**Denial**- Your worst nightmare.

**RulerOvahYou**- How do you know that?!?!?

**RulerOvahYou has left the room.**

**Denial-** Never gets old.

**:Realization:** - I wonder what his worst nightmare is…?

**Amethyst has entered the room**.

**Amethyst**- What's up?

**Denial**- The roof.

**Amethyst**- Oh. It's you.

**Denial**- No. it's the cookie monster.

**Amethyst**- Please, Kuran. If you're a monster, you are not of the cookie breed.

**Denial**- Because you would know.

**:Realization:**- Kaname: III Zero: 0 **laughs at irony**

**Amethyst**- Hello, Yuuki.

**:Realization:**- Hey, Zero.

**Amethyst**- Kuran. What was up with that last chat?

**Denial**- I have no idea what you are talking about.

**Amethyst**- Uh huh. Sure. And I'm a hippopotamus.

**Denial**- That must be terrible. Is it a condition?

**:Realization:**- Kaname: IIII

**Amethyst**- **smacks Kaname**

**Amethyst**- Sorry, typo. That was Kuran.

**:Realization:**- **raises eyebrows**

**Amethyst**- I. MEANT. KURAN.

**:Realization:**- Sure.

**Amethyst**- **huff**

**Denial**- Uh…I don't even want to know.

**Amethyst**- ARRRRRGH!!!!!

**Denial**- REALLY don't want to know.

**Amethyst has left the room**.

**:Realization:**- Oooooooooh, you've done it now!

**Denial**- Done what?

**:Realization:**- You set off that amazingly short fuse of his. Nice.

**Denial**- Why thank you. I work hard at what you do.

**:Realization:**- **gigglesnort**

**Denial**- Pervert.

**:Realization:**- I learned from the best!

**Denial**- Who?

**:Realization:**- Aido!

**:Realization: has left the room.**

**Denial**- Oh. Ew.

**Denial has left the room.**

**~RAWRIAMALINE~**

**Hee hee! Things will start to get interesting next chapter! We find out the object of Kaname's affection! Is it Zero? Or is it the new character introduced next chapter? You'll have to wait and find out!**

**Review and tell me who you think RulerOvahYou is!!!**

**~Miyako Mizuki**

**(BTW: Thank you to the author who uses ~rawriamaline~ and ~whenigrowupiwanttobealine~ for inspiration!!! YOU DA BEST!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello! I know, I'm updating. What am I on? This is kind of scary…**

**Okay, so I LOVED your reviews, and although I couldn't respond to each, I didn't want to ignore you. I just kind of lost the review alert emails…**

**Some of you asked why there is no Kaname/Yuuki in this story. This is because I personally hate this pairing. I don't know why, I just think Kaname deserves someone else…eh heh…**

**ALL OF YOU WERE WRONG!! No one guessed who RulerOvahYou was! Close as you were, it only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades. **

**On with chats!**

**LINELINELINESI'MINAWORLDOFLINES!**

Amethyst– Okay, you better make this worth my time.

RulerOvahYou- This will be, Kiryuu. Trust me.

Amethyst **– **I told you what I knew, now time for your part of the deal.

RulerOvahYou- Now that I know Denial is Kuran-sama, I can begin my revenge…

Amethyst- What did he do you _you_?

RulerOvahYou**- **He shares a class with Ruka-sama. For that alone, he should be punished.

Amethyst**- **Sure, sure. Whatever. Just make sure he's embarrassed.

RulerOvahYou-Sure thing, boss.

Amethyst -Don't call me that.

RulerOvahYou- Whatever.

**:Realization: has entered the room.**

:Realization:- Hiya, all!

Amethyst- You have any dirt on Kuran?

:Realization:- Who wants to know?

Amethyst- Me and Class President.

RulerOvahYou- Here! **(AN: Did you see that coming?)**

:Realization:- Oh, that's who you were. It's Yuuki, by the way.

RulerOvahYou- Oh, hi Yuuki. So, anything embarrassing on Kuran-sama?

:Realization:- Nothing I'm willing to give to you!

Amethyst- Oh, come on Yuuki! Live a little.

:Realization:- That's just it. I won't be alive once Kaname-sempai finds out I told you anything!

RulerOvahYou- Oh, so there _is _something to be told?

:Realization:- *face/palm*

Amethyst- He won't know who told us!

:Realization:- I'm the only one who knows!

Amethyst- That's a problem…

:Realization:- What are you planning to do with this information anyway?

RulerOvahYou- It's a surprise!

:Realization:- _That _ doesn't sound ominous.

Amethyst- What if you two discussed it in the chat without knowing we were reading?

:Realization:- And how would he not know?

RulerOvahYou- Well, no one can view the posts that were sent before they entered the chat room, which means they wouldn't know who was in here or who still is. It would be perfect!

:Realization:- I don't think I can do this.

Amethyst- Sure you can. Just remember, if you screw it up, Kuran will know that you pulled him into a trap.

:Realization:- Oh God, please know that everything bad I've done in my life is deeply regretted within my heart. When I am brutally murdered, please avenge my death. Stabbing these two violently until the tears shall never cease could be considered appropriate karma. Amen.

RulerOvahYou- It will be fine. Just get him on the other side of the chat. Go.

:Realization:- I hate you both.

Amethyst- You say that now…

**:Realization: has left the room.**

**TEN MINUTES HAS ELASPED.**

**:Realization: has entered the room.**

**Denial has entered the room.**

Denial- Okay, so what were you going to tell me?

:Realization:- Actually, I wanted to discuss something…

Denial- Are we discussing what I think we are?

:Realization:- I just don't know how you can deny it! It's so obvious!

Denial- Let's look at the facts, shall we? One: The man in question hates me more than his own life, which is saying something. Two: The longest conversation I've had with him is to tell him to keep his filthy claws off you or I would rip him to shreds. No one takes from my sister. Three: The only reason he talks to me is to tell me he hates me. How do you see love in that?

:Realization:- I noticed how you said nothing about your feelings towards him…

Denial- I. AM. NOT. IN. LOVE. WITH. ZERO. KIRYUU.

**Denial has left the room.**

:Realization:- Have fun, boys!

**:Realization: has left the room.**

Amethyst- What. Just. Happened.

RulerOvahYou- What exactly where you taking from Yuuki?

Amethyst- Don't even THINK about it. I don't like Yuuki.

RulerOvahYou- The question is: Do you like Kuran-sama?

Amethyst- DON'T YOU HAVE POSTERS TO MAKE?!?!?

RulerOvahYou- Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Kiryuu. Oh, the irony. XD

Amethyst- Just get your half of the deal done, moron.

RulerOvahYou- You go question your sexuality.

**RulerOvahYou has left the room.**

Amethyst- I. AM. NOT. GAY.

**Amethyst has left the room.**

**.**

**Did you see ANY of that coming?**

**So. What are Class President and Zero planning? How will Kaname react? Will Yuuki see the light of another day? IS. ZERO. GAY?!?! **

**Review and tell me! ^_~**

**~Miyako Mizuki**


End file.
